


One Love, One House (Pietro Maximoff x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and the reader enjoy the rain as well as each others presence. Pure fluff, of the tooth-rotting type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love, One House (Pietro Maximoff x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested a fic with Pietro based on the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, and I love that Sokovian little shit so much that I couldn't say no. Posted here first, but it'll be up on tumblr in the morning. I'm super proud of this one bc I love writing Pietro even though I hardly ever get to. Shout out to that anon for being the real mvp, love u bud.

You stood in front of one of the many large glass windows and stared out at the vast forestry, the green in the trees seemingly amplified by the rain. You loved the location of the new HQ, the amount of grass that surrounded the buildings being wonderful on its own, but the trees in the distance really made it feel far off from the rest of the world. Droplets of water rolled over the glass, slowly at first, then picking up in speed as the rain came down harder and harder. Thunder shook the building and you could have sworn you heard someone shout curses from down the hall.

“Enjoying the weather, I see,” Pietro said as he entered the large room, his hands tucked into the pockets of a large gray sweatshirt. You turned and smiled at him, unable to help yourself. It was hard not to smile when Pietro was around.

“Hard not to, this whole place is practically one giant window,” you responded, turning back to the window and folding your arms across your chest.

“I like the rain,” Pietro said, coming to stand next to you, “It makes me appreciate shelter more.”

You nodded in response, the sound of water hitting the roof filling the room. Pietro stood and watched the rain with you, motionless for a while, then he reached out and put his arm around your shoulder. He pulled you against his body gently, smiling as you wrapped one arm around his back and nuzzled against him.

“As much as I love missions and training and constantly worrying about if I’m doing enough,” Pietro said softly, “This is much nicer.”

“Agreed,” you mumbled, nestling the back of your head further into him.

You stood in silence, soaking in the sound of nature knocking at the window and enjoying each others company. It felt right to be in his arms, like you’d been there a million times, like it was a second home. The peaceful moment ended when someone dropped a glass in the kitchen down the hall.

You and Pietro pulled apart, both jumping at the sound. You laughed when you heard Vision mutter something along the lines of, “Ridiculous human glassware, Wanda needs a beverage, I’m an android and can’t even hold a glass without dropping it.”

Pietro took your hand and nodded for you to follow him, not that you had much of a choice as he dragged you through the winding hallway and toward his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the large window on the wall, drawing the blinds and smiling. He sat on his couch and motioned for you to sit in with him, so you did. You laid down between his legs, your head on his chest and your hands smoothing over the soft material of his hoodie. His arms wrapped around you easily, his knees bent to the ceiling and his heart beating steadily in his chest. Pietro felt so safe with you, like anything could happen and as long as you were there, he knew nothing in the world could touch him.

Pietro watched the rain fall while you were observing his room. On the walls were framed photos, all from his time with the Avengers. They varied from pictures of him and Wanda to images from parties and get-togethers, and they all warmed your heart. Your eyes settled on the worn photo of his parents and you felt your stomach drop.

“Do you miss your family?” you asked softly.

“Every day,” Pietro responded, his voice making his chest rumble against your ear, “But Wanda makes it better. She keeps the nightmares away.”

“Do you have them a lot?” you asked, hoping you weren’t making him uncomfortable.

“Not so much anymore,” he said, “Especially when I go to sleep thinking of you.”

“And how often do you do that?” you asked, smirking slightly.

“Every night, I never stop thinking of you,” he said in a mock-romantic voice, his accent thick. He pulled you closer to him and smiled as you laughed gently at his sarcastic joke.

“I like talking about these things with you, Y/N,” he said, smiling contently, “It helps.”

“I’m glad I can help,” you said, craning your neck to look up at him. Your eyes met and you could see your reflection in the blue of his irises. He was smiling faintly, his jaw coated in scruff, seeing as though he hadn’t shaved in at least a week. He looked handsome, to say the least.

“You are so beautiful,” Pietro whispered, using one of his hands to move a strand of hair out of your face. His fingers lingered over your now blushing cheek, his smile growing as he looked you over. You started to say something when a crash of thunder interrupted you.

Pietro pulled you even closer so that your head was now resting on his collarbone instead of his chest. You cuddled against him easily, resting one of your hands on his chest as his slipped under your shirt and rested against the bare skin of your lower back.

“You know, I don’t think people who are just friends normally do these sorts of things,” Pietro said, smiling down at you as the rain became even louder than before.

“Some of them do,” you replied, “Like Vision and Wanda-”

Pietro cut you off by holding up his hand and saying, “We do not talk about them. I don’t approve.”

“How can you not approve? He can hold Thor’s hammer.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at my sister.”

“She likes him, you know.”

“I know, but I still don’t approve.”

“Does she approve of me?”

“You and I aren’t together.”

“Neither are Vision and Wanda.”

“Besides, Y/N, everyone approves of you.”

“Not everyone.”

“Well, I approve of you.”

“Thanks, I think.”

The sound of someone knocking and opening Pietro’s door interrupted your banter. Wanda entered the room, going on about how Pietro’s thoughts of you were extremely loud and she couldn’t focus on anything. She hadn’t even noticed the two of you yet, she was too busy picking up laundry off of his floor and tossing it into his hamper while cursing him for not being able to control his thoughts. When she finally turned and saw the two of you tangled together on his couch, she stopped in her tracks, her jaw clamping shut.

“I didn’t know you were in here, Y/N,” she said, taking the shirt in her hands and tossing it into the hamper.

“I thought you knew everything?” Pietro mocked, pulling you closer. You hid your face in his neck, the back of yours hot with embarrassment.

“I don’t listen to her thoughts,” Wanda said, continuing to tidy her brother’s room, “I’m nice like that.”

“Obviously not nice enough to leave us in peace,” Pietro said, smiling at his sister. She stared at Pietro, an almost proud look on her face as she observed the two of you huddled in a sweet embrace.

“I’ll go,” she said softly, “Clean this place up, I won’t always be around to do it for you.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Pietro said, waving her out of his room. Wanda closed the door behind her and you let out a stifled laugh, your face hidden in the crook of his neck.

“How cute,” Pietro muttered, his accent sending butterflies exploding through your body. He placed a sweet kiss to the side of your head then mumbled something in Sokovian.

“What did you say?” you asked, your voice muffled slightly.

“I’ll tell you some day,” he replied, one of his hands coming to rest on the nape of your neck as the other was lost under the material of your shirt.

Wanda’s voice invaded your mind, scaring you slightly. “He said he loves you,” she said. You could hear the smile in her voice.

“You don’t have to, Wanda just did,” you said to Pietro. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“So much for keeping it a secret,” he sighed.

“It’s okay, I love you, too,” you said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling back into his neck. Pietro was grinning like a child as the sounds of rain slowly lulled you to sleep.


End file.
